vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Caesar)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Saber's True Name is Gaius Julius Caesar. One of the greatest heroes of ancient Rome, he earned his fame in the Gallic Wars and his campaign into Britannia as a skilled military commander. It is said that Caesar descended from the goddess Venus, Caesar was a womanizer said to have fathered offspring with Feyfolk. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Saber, Gaius Julius Caesar Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 56 based on the time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, First Citizen of Rome Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Expert Swordsman, Vehicular Mastery and Animal Manipulation (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Limited Fate Manipulation (Crocea Mors guarantees successful hits until he fails a Luck check), Social Influencing and Mind Manipulation with Incitement and Charisma (Incitement allows Caesar to perform a powerful mental attack by knowing the exact right words to say. Otherwise, the two skills are used to control the masses and lead an army respectively), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has A Rank strength, putting him on par with Saber at her peak as well as Berserker) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B Rank Agility, putting him on par with Servants such as Saber under Shirou) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range with Crocea Mors Standard Equipment: His Noble Phantasm, Crocea Mors Intelligence: While prone to arrogance and making a show of himself, Caesar is renowned for his tactical and political brilliance, leading successful campaigns into Gaul and Brittania despite major setbacks and later converting the Roman Republic into an Empire. Despite his figure, he's shown to favor quick, hard-hitting attacks, overwhelming foes with surprisingly fast displays of swordplay that bewilder those who judge him by his appearance and is considered one of the Rome's greatest heroes as a result. However, his arrogance often proves to be his undoing, as he was assassinated due to failing to notice the movements of his opponents and former allies upon becoming First Citizen and often refuses to draw and use Crocea Mors' ability just to gauge an opponent and judge if they're worthy of it or not. Weaknesses: Caesar cannot fight in Spirit Form. He is rather arrogant and is often too lazy to draw Crocea Mors and use its ability in the first place, Crocea Mors' effect will fail if Caesar he leaves melee combat or if he fails a Luck check after the first, automatic hit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms CroceaMors.png|Crocea Mors: Yellow Death Crocea_Mors.gif|Activation Crocea_Mors_Arcade.gif|Arcade ver. * Crocea Mors: Yellow Death: The golden sword of Gaius Julius Caesar. When its True Name is released, Caesar is granted one automatic, clean hit. Afterwards, a Luck check will be run with each consequent attack, supplying an additional free hit with each consecutive success until he finally fails this Luck check, resulting in a "super-consecutive attack". It is also notable for its destructive power in single combat, with official statements saying that there is "no doubt it has the power to search and destroy" and certainly fulfill Caesar's decree: "I came, I saw, I conquered." However, he personally doesn't like to draw the sword in the first place if he can help it, as he still remembers the day he lost it in an opponent's shield. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Different from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Caesar's C-Rank Magic Resistance nullifies all spells below two verses but will falter completely in the face of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. * Riding: The class skill of Riders and Sabers, the ability to ride mounts. Caesar's B rank means he can handle most vehicles with above-average skill. However, he cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills * Charisma: A skill that embodies one's natural ability to lead an army or other large groups of people. It is said that a B-Rank in this skill allows one to lead a country, making one's words far more convincing and endearing them to the masses. Caesar has a C-Rank in this skill, making it far easier for him to convince others of his arguments and raise the morale of his allies, but due to his untimely death, he cannot command groups on the level of a country. When combined with his Incitement skill, he can use his Charisma to make a mental attack on his opponents. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Due to being worshipped as a god after his death and having supposedly descended from the son of Venus, Aeneas, Caesar has a D-Rank in this ability despite his lack of immediate divine parentage. * Incitement: A skill that allows one to know exactly the right words to lead the citizens and masses. It serves as a mental attack when employed against a specific individual, shattering their ideals and viewpoints with his legendary oratory, allowing Caesar to have an EX Rank in this skill. * Military Tactics: A skill that embodies one's aptitude for taking command of troops in large-scale combat situations rather than one-one fights, providing bonuses when using an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when being on the receiving end of one. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Mind Users Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users